Visualizations have incredible power to convey patterns and insights within a user's data, so much so that simply choosing an appropriate visualization for the user and the user's goal will often get them quickly to the insight they are trying to find. Choosing a less ideal visualization for the user's current data and goal will rarely lead to an appropriate insight, making the analysis experience far less enjoyable and fruitful. Quite often a novice user does not typically have a good grasp on what visualization will help them solve the problem they are trying to solve, making it very difficult for them to get to insights quickly.